Eine Mutprobe und ihre Folgen
by Kirei
Summary: Kurze Geschichte und die Folgen einer Mutprobe, die nicht immer negativ sein müssen ;


Intro: Eine kleine Fanfic die ich mal für einen Wettbewerb geschrieben habe... Fand sie zu schade zum wieder löschen :  
Ich habe der Hauptfigur extra keinen Namen gegeben...  
Sollte es aber Interessenten für eine Fortsetzung geben (wie abwegig xD) würde ich sie auch spezifizieren...

So long, viel Spaß beim Lesen :D

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, fertig...

**Eine Mutprobe mit ihren Folgen**

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Diese blöde Pansy mit ihren blöden Freunden und den noch blöderen Mutproben. Ich seufzte. Natürlich war es klar gewesen dass ich erwischt werde. Ich als ewiger Pechmagnet.

Trotzig tauchte ich den Schrubber wieder in das eiskalte Wasser und fuhr fort, die schmutzigen Fließen des Kerkers zu bearbeiten. Erneut entfuhr mir ein Seufzer. Aber was solls… Wenigstens hab ich keinen Punktabzug für mein Haus bekommen. Ich grinste. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, eine Slytherin zu sein, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Wäre es ein Gryffindor gewesen, der etwas aus Snapes persönlichen Vorräten stibitzt hätte, wäre die Strafe nicht so milde gewesen. Naja, milde? Ich streckte den Rücken durch, wischte mir mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, warf meine langen schwarzen Haare zurück und sah mich um. Es gab noch ein ganzes Stück Boden zu schrubben. Das würde mich wohl die ganze Nacht kosten. „Verdammt…" murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Fluchen hilft dir auch nichts…" ertönte eine höhnische Stimme hinter mir. Ich zuckte zusammen, stieß den Schrubber um, der natürlich so auf den Eimer traf, dass dieser umfiel und das ganze dreckige Wasser sich über die Steine des Kerkers ergoß. Ich sperrte ungläubig den Mund auf. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN MI-…" schrie ich los und wirbelte herum, allerdings sofort verstummend als ich sah WER da vor mir stand, grinsend, mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Eingang gelehnt. Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Vertrauensschüler, Musterschüler von Slytherin und… optisch gesehen auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ich schluckte und bemerkte, wie mein Herz anfing ein wenig schneller zu klopfen. „W-Was willst du denn hier?" fragte ich und könnte mich für den kleinen Stotterer am Anfang schon gleich selbst geiseln. „Ich hab die Ehre deine Strafe zu beaufsichtigen, um zu sehen, ob du das auch ordentlich machst," meinte er mit einem prüfenden Blick über den Boden, der nun natürlich wieder aussah wie Hund. Er rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Lässt zu wünschen übrig, oder nicht?" fragte er unschuldig. Ich legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Du weißt genau, dass das zum größten Teil deine Schuld ist," erwiderte ich, allerdings nicht so vorwurfsvoll, wie es klingen sollte. Er lachte kurz auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung war das Wasser wieder im Eimer. Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wieso kannst du hier deinen Zauberstab benutzen und ich nicht?" fragte ich und schob leicht schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Er erwiderte nichts, sah mich nur weiter überheblich an, bis ich die Augen verdrehte und beschloß, ihn zu ignorieren und meine Arbeit fortzuführen. Das ging für ca. zwei Minuten gut, bis ich merkte wie mir unter seinem ständigen Blick die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Ich schluckte und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch Pansys grinsende Visage half mir auch nicht weiter. „Das hab ich eh alles nur deiner Freundin zu verdanken…" murmelte ich erbost vor mich hin. Ich hörte Schritte und sah, wie sich seine Füße auf einen Tisch in meiner Nähe zubewegten und er sich darauf niederließ. „Meiner Freundin?" fragte er weniger höhnisch als sonst. „Pansy?" setzte ich leicht ironisch hinzu. Wieviele von denen hatte er denn dass ich das konkretisieren musste. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich an, als hätte ich etwas Widerliches im Gesicht… was mir bei dem ganzen Schmutz auch nicht wirklich abwegig vorkam und unbewusst wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel über die Wange. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin," meinte er in einem Ton, als würde er über Potter reden. Das ließ mich unwillkürlich grinsen. „Nicht? Sie hat das erzählt, und da ihr zusammen auf den Weihnachtsball geht sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass das auch stimmt…" Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, höhnisch zu sein. Touché Pansy! Dachte ich triumphierend, als er missbilligend die Lippen zusammenkniff. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte er mich an die McGonagall, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf ich sofort wieder. „Nun ja… anscheinend werde ich mich nach einer Partnerin umsehen müssen, die nicht an geistiger Umnachtung leidet…" sagte er sauer und sein Blick schweifte ab. Meine Augen weiteten sich unbewusst. Sollte ich es wagen? Naja, hübscher als diese Pansy war ich allemal. An den Faktor Reinblütig konnte ich ebenfalls einen Haken machen, von daher… Warum nicht? Ich schluckte. „Naja… also…" fing ich wieder an zu stammeln. Sein Kopf drehte sich in meine Richtung und er sah mich an als hätte er eben erst bemerkt, dass ich da bin. „Du gehst doch mit Hamelton, oder?" fragte er. Ich zwinkerte verwundert obgleich der Tatsache, dass er das tatsächlich wusste und schwieg einen Moment. Auch er sagte nichts, also riss ich mich zusammen und zuckte bemüht lässig die Schultern. „Der kann ja mit Pansy gehen, wenn sie jetzt wieder frei ist…" meinte ich und ließ ein kleines Grinsen sehen, was er sofort kopierte. Kaum merklich musterte er mich, und da sein Grinsen nicht verblasste, nahm ich an, ihm gefiel was er sah.

„Fein," meinte er, schwang sich von dem Tisch und stolzierte Richtung Ausgang. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich für dich schämen werden muß, oder?" fragte er gewohnt arrogant, doch sein Blick hatte nichts ernstes an sich. „Nicht mehr als für Pansy…" erwiderte ich schadenfroh. Er nickte mir kurz zu, ließ dann seine Augen durch den Kerker schweifen und schwang erneut ein paar mal seinen Zauberstab. Ich folgte seinem Blick und stellte fest, dass der Kerker im gesamten sauberer war als vorher. Ich wand meinen Kopf erfreut wieder in seine Richtung, nur um einen Superausblick auf seine Rückseite zu erhaschen. „Erwarte dafür keine Blumen von mir!" rief er mir noch über die Schulter hinweg zu, bevor er ganz aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

Glücklich warf ich den Schrubber in den Eimer und verließ den Kerker sofort um zu duschen, besser gelaunt denn je. Auf halbem Weg in meinen Schlafsaal traf ich Pansy, die mich mit ihren Freundinnen schief angrinste. „Na, fertig mit Schrubben?" fragte sie schadenfroh. Ich blieb stehen, mein Lächeln blieb auf meinem Gesicht. „Liebste Pansy…" fing ich an, mit einer süßen Stimme, die keine von den anderen erwartet hätte. „Gut dass ich dich hier treffe, ich muß dir noch gebührend dafür danken…" meinte ich und schritt weiter auf sie zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, wurde vorsichtig, als sich ihre Hand Richtung Zauberstab bewegte. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, schmiss ich meine Arme um ihren Hals. „Hab vielen vielen Dank…" flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, küsste sie auf ihre Pausbacke, löste mich von ihr und ging meinen Weg, fröhlich vor mich hin summend.

Pansy und ihre Freundinnen schauten mir erst nach, dann wandten sich ihre Köpfe einander zu und sie schüttelten sie ungläubig. „Kann mir das einer erklären?" fragte Pansy verwirrt.

**Ende (?)**

Hinterlasst mir ne Review, wie sie euch gefallen hat ^^


End file.
